


Introduction

by shirasade



Series: Desire Universe [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: BDSM, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-12
Updated: 2003-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom needed Billy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This universe has been my companion for the last month or so. I kept writing it in my head before falling asleep - and now I think it wants to come out, bit by bit. Parts will be drabbles, parts will be ficlets, and they won't be in chronological order.  
> Soundtrack: 10 000 Maniacs - Because the Night

Dom needed Billy. Needed him like he had never needed anyone before. It was a desire so intense, so scarywonderful like nothing he had ever experienced. He was not sure he could walk away from it, even had he wanted to.

Needing Billy like this was at the same time his most secret fantasy and his deepest fear. When Billy nodded at him from across a room, there was always a moment of hesitation. But then Billy was there, and pleasure flooded Dom under the pressure of bruising fingers undoing him, lying him bare.

There was nothing Dom craved more.


End file.
